YuGiOh DA
by Speedythehedgehog01
Summary: A new adventure. A new way to duel. A new destiny. A new King Of Games.
1. Prologue

**For those of you who have already read my other chapters. **

Uhhhh Ya I know in the beginning it kind of seems I am coping Jadens story.

But since that was said I will make an entirely new story.

* * *

Prologue

Our story begins with a young boy merely seven years of age. He lives in the world of duel monsters; He is one of the many people to dream of becoming the next King of Games. Just like Yugi Mutou, and next Jaden Yuki. Jaden was coming to his town and present one lucky person with a card that helped him all along the road of destiny. On December twelfth, of two thousand and twelve. Which just happens to be tomorrow. We close in on our little friend his name is Brian, Brian Peirce. To the average eye he is a normal hyper child, with a wild imagination. But when you knew Brian like his family did you would find out that he is something amazing. He is a very bright child, and knew exactly what he was doing. Even though most of the time he stayed inside playing video games advancing his imagination, and hand-eye coordination. He didn't have many friends; most of the people around him hated him before even meeting him. Of course he did have at least some friends. Not to loyal ones at that but at the most friends. He was obsessed with the card game Yu-Gi-Oh. He challenged kids at school day after, day just to see if they'd be any challenge. Which almost never happened, he would own his opponents so badly they refused to duel him again. He was always in trouble with the teachers because he beat the other children. Everyone around the school, brags about any new cards they might just happen to buy or find. Brian made his deck from imagination only, not from skill, or brains. He laughed to himself whenever he heard someone say they were going to be the next duel master King. Because he knew that he would show them all his power. He would one day meet Jaden Yuki and defeat him; of course he calculated the possibilities of him winning. They were very slim, but all the same even though he would lose, he would still give him a run for his money. Ryan came home, and got instantly on his computer. He went to his favorite Yu-Gi-Oh site where you can duel people, or learn about the history of duel monsters. He often went to the dueling area. Where they gave you a deck, and put you against an opponent at random. Of course today was different; he went to the history and read every word there. When his mother came home, he logged out of his account, and went straight to him room. Not that his mother was mean, but he just wanted to be alone. He reached for his deck; and paused half way, he had just realized something. He would never win against anyone with a stronger deck. So instead of looking over his deck, he just flopped on his bed a took a deep sigh; and eventually he silently fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

RING, RING, RING, was all that could be heard. When suddenly Brian started to arouse. "Huh who... Who's there" he asked looking up from his warm, toasty covers. He leaned up, and took a good long yawn. He hesitated for a minute or two before he realized what today was. "Oh ya, today's the day I beat Jaden Yuki!" He jumped from his bed and took a quick look around the room seeing his cards where he exactly left them. "Wuha Wario" he yelled unusually well. He picked up his cards and counted them for a reason unknown. Thirty-Nine cards that was what he counted. He looked around the room acting like it had grown legs and walked off by itself. "Damn Gremlins" he muttered to himself. He opened the door of his room and yelled to his mother. "Bye Mom I'm off," he yelled running out of the house and getting on his Bike. All the way singing Riot by Three Days Grace.

When he got to the park and hopped off his bike leaving it to fall to the ground as it will. He felt like saying Wuha Wario again for no particular reason. He was half way there when he clipped someone and ran straight into someone else. "Oh I'm so sorry I need to watch where I'm going I guess" he laughed to himself getting up from the ground. I didn't mean to I'm kind of in a hurry" he muttered picking himself up from the ground.

"Oh No problem kid. I'm just on my way to see Jaden Yuki himself."  
Brian chuckled to himself. He thought it was funny because that was exactly where he was going himself. "Ok well I guess I'll see you there I guess," Brian said Running off to the stage.

It was amazing how many people were there. "WAIT A MINUTE THIS MANY PEOPLE ARE INTERESTED IN A CHILD'S CARD GAME," he yelled out of no-where. Everyone stared at the seven year-old child. Quickly Brian covered his hands with his mouth. "UHHHHH HE DID IT" he yelled pointing at some random person. Well it just so happens that person was a two year old toddler. Brian smacked himself with his palm and slowly walked backwards inch by inch like he sees in the cartoons. When he was out of sight he smacked himself in the forehead again. "Why...Oh god why. Why do you hate me? Tell me, tell me why? Why give me the power of randomness? Please tell me why" he whispered to himself over and over.

Brian poked his head out from behind a tree. There were more people now than there was five minutes ago. "DAMN TOO MANY PEOPLE LIKE--"he yelled before stopping himself from saying the rest. When he finished what he was saying from the safety behind his mouth he yelled yet again "WUHA WARIO." This time he caught someone's attention a very special someone. He was again saying why god hates him when that someone looked behind the tree and saw Brian taking to no-one.

"Ummm who are you talking to?"  
Brian whipped around to see who was spying on him. It was of course Jaden Yuki. "Uhhhh...Ummm...I'm...Uhhhh," he stammered. Suddenly a card fell out of Brian duel disk. "My...My Cards," he said  
Jaden smiled "Well kid it looks like we have something in common." "It's very important to bond with your cards. Are you going to duel someone today," questioned Jaden?  
Brian's eyes grew to the size of gold balls "Uhhhh Ya I was but I can't."  
"Why not? Not enough nerve?"  
"Nope missing one card, not including the one that fell out."  
Jaden bent down and picked up Brian's card. He took a long look at it. He chuckled to himself. "Sora ehh. Interesting card. Is that what your deck is? A bunch of Anime and Manga" asked Jaden handing the card back to Brian.  
"Uhh ya pretty much" Brian said putting the card back in his duel disk.  
Jaden looked at his watch. Uh-oh I gotta get up on stage. See you later...Hey what's your name again kid?"  
Brian looked at Jaden as he walked away. "Brian, Brian Peirce."  
"Ok see you later Brian."


	3. Chapter 2

When Jaden was a safe distant away he slapped his forehead again. "Great I lied to one of the greatest people of Duel Monsters," he whispered to himself. He poked his head out from behind the tree yet again; Jaden was now up on stage getting ready to announce the winner of the Super Rare card. Jaden held a long black case too long for only one card to b in it. So Brian guessed the winner was to choose the card of their liking. He pulled his head back behind the tree unable to see who Jaden chose.

"And the Winner is...Brian Peirce" he said into his microphone.

Brian froze he felt like someone shot him with a paralysis dart. He could not move if his life depended on it.

Jaden smiled to where Brian was "Brian I know you're behind that tree. No reason in hiding."

Brian was still frozen solid, that is until he felt over, and quickly regained his footing and scratched the back of his head. "Uhhh Sorry my shoe was untied," he said obviously forgetting he had Velcro shoes on. He slowly walked up to the stage thinking the entire way What if I was chosen by mistake? What if he took pity on me, and is giving me this card so I can feel special? All these thought were going through Brian's mind the entire walk to the stage. Of course the walk seemed like an eternity. But he finally managed to make it to the Stage. "Hello Jaden, nice to see you so soon" he managed to mutter.

"Nice to see you too Brian," he said opening up the black box reveling three cards. "Now is the time to get that Fortieth card in your deck. Choose the one that catches your interest the most. But be careful once you choose the card that you want, you can't change your mind," explained Jaden.

Brian read the three cards carefully. Their Names were Spyro at the center, Protoman on the left, and something that looked like a giant pink ball of gum called Kirby. Of course Brian hesitated for a minute. Who wouldn't the three cards were secret rare, and were being given by Jaden himself. After a minute he had an impulse to choose the middle card. His mind was going crazy, and kept telling him to choose the Spyro card. So he followed his impulse and chose Spyro. He smiled at Spyro, and he could almost see Spyro smile back at him. He slipped Spyro into his deck and looked out into the crowd. They were speechless.

"Brian has chosen, Spyro the dragon" said Jaden into his mike. "Now let's hope Brian does the right thing, and bonds with his newest card." Jaden then put a hand over his mike. "Try not to let the evil control you, and Good Luck" he said in a serious tone.

"Huh" was all Brian had time to say before he was swept off the stage by security. He was halfway down the ramp before people started trying to attack him. Good thing the security was there.

"We will escort you home" said one body guard.

Brian still dazed about what just happened just nodded. They walked about three blocks before there was even more commotion. They passed an electronic shop, with someone running out as fast as possible. The owner ran to the door screaming thief. Before the guards could even react Brian jumped on his bike and rode off.

Amazingly with adrenaline fueling his body to no extent he caught up to the thief. He pulled ahead and screeched to a stop. But he was going too fast and the bicycle flipped and Brian went tumbling. A sweat drop appeared on his forehead, and quickly stood up. "I will not let you steal that...that thing" he said his arms spread out.

"Oh ya and who's going to stop me? A child like you" he said in a rough voice.

"Actually that's a pretty good idea," he said getting his duel disk ready.

The man put on the duel disk he stole, "Alright but don't go cryin' when I destroy you."

"Yesh," Brian said. "I challenge you to a children's card game."


	4. Chapter 3

**This is kind of a short duel. Only because I couldn't think of anything else.**

**But the other Duels will be longer. I hope**

* * *

Brian and the thief both drew seven cards. "I'll go first," said the thief. "I play Fire Fox, and Dark Plant. Only to fuse them to create Flamed Cerberus (2100 atk/1800 dfns). But I'm not done yet now I play Wretched Ghost in the attic, and Dancing Elf, to fuse them to create Dark Elf (2000 atk/ 800 Dfns). Also I boost it up with Elf's light another five hundred points.

Brian was amazed at the thief's skill at duel monsters to summon two Ultra strong monsters in one turn. He didn't know his deck well enough to even do that. He looked at his hand. He had Mulan, King Mickey, Alter of Naught, Monster reborn, Goofy, Nuclear Detonator, and Star Summoning. There wasn't much he could use. "Uhhhh I play Goofy in defense mode. (2400 dfns, 800 atk) I also play a card face down and end my turn by drawing a card. He quickly looked at the card he drew. It was Sora #2, still not the card he needed.

The Thief laughed at Brian's lack in dueling smarts. "Ok kid say bye to whatever that is," he said. "Ok Dark Elf attack that thing with Dark Magic," he ordered. The Elf simply nodded before blasting Brian's creature with what appeared to be a fire attack. But none the less Goofy was now destroyed. "Now I attack you directly with Flame Cerberus, Flame Shot," he ordered. Flame Cerberus jumped into the air and all three head short a molten ball of magma at Brian. The Thief just laughed, and Brian screamed bloody murder. "Now I end my turn with a draw."

Now it was Brian's turn, "Now I activate my trap, Nuclear Detonator, As soon as you draw a card, you lose two thousand life points. Brian and the thief were closely matched. Except they were only one hundred life points apart. "Now I play Star Summoning, this card allows me to summon any Star Warrior that is in my deck. So I summon Meta Knight (1300 atk/ 1800 dfns). And I end my turn with a draw."

The thief simply laughed. "Go Dark Elf attack this so called "Meta Knight." "Now attack it with Dark Magic" he ordered. The Dark Elf again attacked again destroying Meta Knight. But the thing was his form reappeared.

"Ha I even thought I take the damage, when I summon a star warrior with star summoning, they can't be destroyed. Plus Meta Knight Special ability kicks in, he gains one thousand two hundred attack points. Also your battle phase immediately ends. "Now Meta Knight attack Dark Elf with Meta Slash." Meta Knight and Dark Elf suddenly attacked each other. Eventually they were both destroyed. But Meta Knight reappeared on Brian's side of the field due to Star Summoning. Meta Knight then gained five hundred attack points. "Ya the thing about that is when he gets destroyed the first time he gains more attack points. After that when he gets destroyed he only gains five hundred." "Now I activate his other special Ability if I sacrifice a monster card Meta Knight can attack again, so I sacrifice this card to get Meta Knight to attack Flame Cerberus. Now Meta Knight attacks Flame Cerberus with Meta Slash," he ordered. Meta knight flew up into the air and send a slash of energy heading straight for Flame Cerberus and cut him right in half. "Now I sacrifice another monster card to attack you directly." "Now Meta Knight Attack that Thief with Meta Slash," yelled Brian. Meta Knight again flew up into the air and sent an energy slash at the thief vaporizing the rest of his life points.


	5. Chapter 4

**Again I am sorry, this is kind of a short chapter too.**

**I'm just trying to get past the part where he's still in his home town.  
**

* * *

The monsters disappeared, so Brian knew he had won. He quickly looked around and saw his bike. The thief being knocked out from the fight should be pretty much harmless. Brian then hopped on his bike and started on his way home.

A couple minutes later the body guard and the shop keeper finally caught up. They both along with a few more hundred people saw the thief on the ground unconscious. The body guard beeped Jaden. "Jaden sir, Brian has disappeared, should I look for him?"

Jaden beeped in a few seconds later. "No he won the duel; he's most likely on his way home."

Brian biked the entire way home. He hopped off his bike and opened the door, "Mom I'm home, and I stopped a thief from robbing a store" yelled Brian!

"Hmmm that's nice dear" muttered his mother still asleep. Brian ran to his room. After about an hour or two the crowd started to disperse, but you could still hear people outside. That's when Ryan decided to look at his deck to make sure the card was still there. Sure enough it was still there. Brian sighed with relief, he couldn't believe it Jaden Yuki, the Duel Master gave him a secret rare card. It was unbelievable; Ryan could hardly believe it himself. He unlocked himself from his room and walked out into the living room. His mother was looking outside trying to shoo away some people that had gathered around the house. Brian plopping down on the couch. On every channel was news on the celebration with Jaden Yuki. When they mention Ryan's name his mother whipped around. She leaned in close to the television listening close to ever word it had to say. "Jaden Yuki gave you a famous card" questioned Ryan's mother interrogating him.

"Yeah, Spyro gave it to me when I went up on stage."

"And you stopped a thief" queried his mother.

"Yep, sure did" he replied watching the news. A sudden voice came from a card in Brian's duel disk.

"Hmmmm I wonder?"

"Huh what was that" asked Ryan looking around then at the card.

"What was what, there's no-one here except for you and me. All the others left."

"Oh nothing, no reason" muttered Ryan. "I'll just put this in my deck" said Ryan, putting the card back in his deck pouch.

Seven years have gone by since the card had spoken to Brian. A lot have changed about him too. Brian had been on a losing streak for two years now. He just didn't care anymore, which was really odd for him. Brian was now fourteen, his favorite color was red, and was more hyper than ever. When he was nine when someone called him weird he answered Only on Tuesday's but he stopped when they avoided him all together. Today was the day Duel Academy was accepting young duelists, but it was only if they could win their duel with the opponent. He was worried that he was going to lose horribly, and never get accepted. We tune in our friend now running late for the tests. Suddenly a sound came from his deck pouch. "Huh what...It's that sound again."

"I still wonder" went the voice again? Ryan looked at his deck pouch and pulled out the card on top. Of all forty cards in his deck the first one he pulled out was Spyro.

"Hello" it said. Brian blinked; did this card just say hello to him? He must be seeing things because cards can't wink can they? After all that, time snapped back into place, he remembered he was running late.

"Well if I'm late at least they can't give me detention" he laughed continuing his sprint.

Brian managed to get to the test at the Duel Arena, but he ran over two old people, six kids four he knew. Eight parents, three cats, and a dog. But all in all, he managed to make it with three seconds left, another personal record. He climbed up on the parking lot about the time the proctors were setting up to go inside.

"Come on I guess all the people are no-shows are no-shows" muttered one proctor.

"I'm no no-show" yelled Brian climbing up the wall. The proctor looked at Brian with cold eyes, then at his watch.

"Congratulations, you made it with a matter of three seconds left."

"Yes another personal record" murmured Brian. He had twigs and leaves in his hair. After he signed in he combed his hair with his hand. He had long brown hair, about five inches long to be exact. Nearly his entire family wanted it cut, but he refused he liked it that way. His uncle thought his hair looked like a mob, once he threatened to wipe the floor with it. His family wasn't all the obsessed with Duel Monsters the way Brian was. Actually they wanted him to stop playing, but yet another way Brian differed from his family. The proctor eased his look on Brian.

"Now if you will go through that door, and we will assign you an opponent."

"Thank you very much" muttered Brian walking through the arena's doors.

Inside the arena was amazing, there are four battle areas so eight people could duel at a time. All four arenas were filled at that time, but it looked like two of them would be over very soon. In one area was a boy of about thirteen, and looked very confident, a bit cocky, but he should be there was no way the proctor was going to win. In the other area the proctor was winning, but the boy could still turn the battle around. Brian looked around there were hundreds of people, and all of them were accepted. So Brian sat down in a chair to wait. As soon as Brian sat down over the intercom it said.

"Will Brian Peirce report to Dueling area three, will Brian Peirce report to area three?" Ryan sighed he just wanted to relax then they forced this battle on him. Ryan sat back up and walked straight down to the duel arena. Half way there he realized he forgot his duel disk at home. Ryan continued to walk down to the area when he got there he jumped down, hands in his pockets.

"Yeah what is it" murmured Ryan.

"I will be your opponent for this battle, oh and this came from your mother" said the proctor tossing his duel disk to Ryan. He caught it with one hand thinking to himself

Thank you Mom. "Ok so are you ready to lose?"

"We'll see about that" said the proctor.


End file.
